


Your Heart Has A Story With Mine

by Blackparade, Cryo_Bucky, youngvolcanoes1994



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL CAPS, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Multi, Sam and Bucky give him Hell for it, Steve does dumb shit: the sequel, because they love him, post battle banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcanoes1994/pseuds/youngvolcanoes1994
Summary: Usually Steve avoids the snark, as Sam and Bucky tend to direct it at one another, but today seems to be the Celebrity Roast of Steve Rogers or some shit, because for the past ten minutes, all Sam can talk about is how Steve, accidentally mind you, detonated a short range explosive three feet in front of himself.And got shot like, five, six times.And dropped a small building on himself.(The building was structurally unsound. It was coming down anyway.)





	Your Heart Has A Story With Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a collaboration between myself and the incredibly talented Cryo_Bucky, whose artwork inspired the story. I'm so honored to have been able to bring this art to life. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

Presidential Medal of Freedom, with distinction. Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor. Medal of Honor. Time Magazine's Person of the year, twice in a row.

Not to mention destroying Hydra like fifty times, dying and being frozen in ice for like three hundred years, getting thawed out by the government only to turn around and immediately have to start fighting once again.

 

Also worth mentioning, is losing one of the loves of his life to Alzheimer's, and then finding out that HYDRA had tortured and corrupted another, all while failing miserably at flirting with yet another.

 

Clock a super hot jogger and all he can think to say is 'on your left'.

 

And there is also the fact of dealing with Tony Stark on a regular basis.

 

Point being, Steve Rogers does not deserve this shit.

 

The shit in question are one Samuel Thomas Wilson and one James Buchanan Barnes, both of which are currently heckling Steve within an inch of his life for his damn-near exemplary service in battle with a massive Skrull invading unit.

 

Steve likes to think that he is owed just a tad more sympathy from the two men, all things considered. 

 

He'd started out the day making the terrible executive decision to click on an article he'd come across while eating breakfast and scrolling on his tablet. 

 

Apparently, the Conservative populous of America and elsewhere are still so incredibly betrayed and disappointed by his coming out as bisexual.

 

Which occurred almost two years prior, mind you.

 

The author then went on to criticize his appearance at a community fundraiser in Miami for a young teenage boy brutalized by local law enforcement, as well as his vocal and adamant support for Planned Parenthood, and his calls on United Nations officials to speak out against the Chechen governments incarceration and torture of gay men, (and, really, this is exactly why he didn't sign those damn accords, thank you very much.) 

 

Naturally, the thread was picked up by Alex Jones and a handful of other right-wing deplorables, who started a very comical and in-depth thesis about Steve's secret "horrific arch-liberal agenda". He couldn't help but laugh at the many theories; he was spotted in Los Angeles planting HIV-infected needles on pumps at gas stations, while also starting a string of forest fires on the outskirts of Yellowstone in Wyoming, and at the same time, aiding regrettably former president Obama in stealing guns from thousands of law-abiding American citizens, on top of supporting Hillary Clinton in 'pizza-gate'.

 

And Natasha says he needs to get out more.

 

The shit show went on and on and on, and while his Twitter is usually a safe haven, offering thousands of messages of support from his followers, this morning, it was chalk full of hate and ignorance. 

 

Any of the insults that were directed his way and at his expense he ignored, seeing no point in allowing internet trolls to bring him down.

 

What he could not ignore, were the countless attacks by white supremacists and other evil individuals against not only both his Jewish and Black boyfriends, but the many followers he has who look up to him to be a voice for the silenced and a beacon of hope for the marginalized.

 

So, he fed the trolls, as the saying goes.

 

His Twitter soon became an all out war zone, with his followers jumping in to defend him, Sam, Bucky, and themselves from any crazy ass hast who dared make some racist or sexist or homophobic remark. An hour, and a Tomi Lahren rant about his childish Twitter habits later....

 

And Steve isn't even going to touch how ironic and hypocritical attacking his tweets is...

 

Anyway, after he decided he'd subjected himself to enough criticism to last ten lifetimes, he crept his way into their master bedroom to engage in some very fun and naked activities with the gorgeous men he lives with, only to find them both on top of the bed, fully clothed, arms wrapped around one another while screaming like children. 

 

The small field mouse that had somehow managed to sneak into their apartment was just as amused by the proceedings as Steve was.

 

The fun, however, did not end there.

 

The burger joint that he and his boyfriends frequent dropped his favorite item from the menu, so he'd been forced to order a sales mixed with browning iceberg leaves and sadness.

 

Simone was voted off of DWTS.

 

Sam and Bucky ran on ahead of him at the mall, and as his politeness is his weakness, he'd been stuck taking a survey for a half an hour.

 

Hot Topic sold out of the Vans he wanted to buy.

 

The ice cream cone that he'd gotten while visiting the pier with his loves ended up splattered all over his favorite "Rage Against the Machine" t-shirt.

 

Some little girl had then bounded up to him, excitement very evident on her face, asking for an autograph from her favorite actor, Chris Evans.

 

Steve was ready to call it quits in that moment and retreat to the comfort of his bed at home and forget about what a shit day he'd had. 

 

That's when they got the alert from Natasha and Rhodes requesting their immediate assistance in Manhattan with a developing situation.

 

Oddly absent from the days madness, were the forces that the United Nations promised within the pages of the accords to aid the Avengers if ever the situation arose.

 

But, anyway.

 

The battle had been intense and draining, and has ultimately culminated in Sam and Bucky scolding Steve for being 'reckless'.

 

His boyfriends are about every last reason he awakes every morning and lives and laughs and loves, but this does not exclude them from being straight up assholes almost on a daily basis. 

 

Usually Steve avoids the snark, as Sam and Bucky tend to direct it at one another, but today seems to be the Celebrity Roast of Steve Rogers or some shit, because for the past ten minutes, all Sam can talk about is how Steve, accidentally mind you, detonated a short range explosive three feet in front of himself.

 

And got shot like, five, six times.

 

And dropped a small building on himself.

 

(The building was structurally unsound. It was coming down anyway.)

"I mean, somebody call Miley Cyrus, because Captain America just gave new meaning to the phrase 'came in like a wrecking ball.'"

 

Okay, that one is kind of funny.

 

"Sam, it wasn't that bad."

 

As much as Steve would like to bring up the fact that he is a genetically-modified super soldier with healing capabilities and incredibly enhanced senses and reflexes, he knows that it will not bode any more in his favor than the past ten-thousand times he's had the argument with his boyfriends.

 

This job comes with a vast wealth of dangers, and Steve can't help but feel responsible for combating every danger with laser intent and profound vigor. This team is his team, this city his city, this country his country. All his responsibility. Every second in battle that he isn't giving all of his energy and focus is a chance for disaster. Every threat that he does not eliminate can lead to him waking to find Sam and Bucky taken from him.

 

If all this leads to, is a couple harmless lectures from his lovers, than Steve will continue to fight each fight just as he has in the past.

 

"And anyway, I knew you guys wouldn't let anything happen to my ugly old mug."

 

Steve finds it absolutely impossible to keep the fondness from seeping into his voice, just glad for the fact that he's able to sit here and have this argument with Sam at all.

 

In the middle of the barrage of aircraft fire, Steve watched, not for the first time in his life, in horror and helplessness as the man he loves fell from the sky.

 

Sam had taken a hit to the chest by a Skrull blaster, and Steve stood frozen in place as he hurdled from the clouds to the top of a MetLife tower on Tenth. There was a brief and terrifying moment when he wasn't responding to the chorus of voices on his comm, asking if he was alright.

 

Then to make matters worse, the very moment Steve had Sam scooped up into his arms like a bride on her wedding day; the exact second he took off in the direction of the small medical convoy Hill and Sharon were operating, a group of about thirty of the invaders gathered around Bucky's sniper nest, all firing on him like an execution squad.

 

Hope and T'Challa were close in toe, able to jump in and assist Bucky, but Steve still had a heart attack and a half for the four minutes and thirty-one seconds it took Buck to call over the comm and give the all clear.

 

And those are just the latest in a long line of close calls over the course of the past few months. 

 

Sam had taken a bad hit from a member of an opioid cartel in the outskirts of São Paulo, then a few days later, Buck gets blasted by a cheap knock-off of an arc reactor in Botswana after uncovering a child trafficking ring targeting small towns along the Okavango Delta. 

 

What felt like not even a heartbeat after they both fully recovered was a massive armed uprising at a SWORD facility in Turkmenistan, in which all but Vision walked away with GSW's and burns, to then wake up the following morning and face off against a "Pacific Rim"-esque monster. 

 

And Steve's not even finished, because the damn thing decided to take a page out of that shitty Matthew Broderick "Godzilla" film and lay a bunch of eggs on a small archipelago in the Northern Line Islands.

 

So, without a doubt, taking some abuse from his two lovers after somehow magically walking away from yet another hard-won battle doesn't seem like such a chore. 

 

"That's how these things always go. You do something dumb, then expect Buck and I to not only completely look past your stupidity, but pull your sorry ass out of whatever mess you put yourself in. If I'd known a relationship and mind-blowing sex with you also came with the daily worry that you'll do something so reckless you get yourself killed, I'd have pushed your ass into the reflection pool at the National Mall. You know my mom is pissed at you too, right?"

 

Shit. Darlene Wilson is the living embodiment of sainthood and kindness, and Steve thanks God everyday for the fact the he and Buck still have someone to call 'mom', but she is a not a force to be challenged once you have made her angry.

 

Steve is already thinking of what baked good he will have to send her way or magazine subscription he will have to pay for to weasel back into her good graces.

 

"She text you?"

 

Sam pulls out his phone in a heartbeat, and Steve can do little but wait for the verdict.

 

"Hell yeah, she texted me. It reads; "Tell Steve, Star Spangled Man with a plan my ass. I'm not so old that I don't own a television and every last idiotic thing he did was broadcast by CNN in HD. I expect him to call me as soon as you all are home to explain himself. Tell Buck I said hello. Love you all -Ma."

 

He can already hear the funeral procession being played. Although, he will have plenty of time during the post clean up meeting Fury has planned to write out an Oscar-worthy apology for Darlene, so, small blessings.

 

"She forgot to mention the fact that you still have not figured out that you ARE NOT bulletproof."

 

Sam's exasperation should be embarrassing, if not even a little terrifying, but he looks so damn cute when he's in the middle of an impassioned rant that Steve just ends up smiling like a dope the whole time.

 

"Wipe that grin off your face. I'm trying to make a point."

 

Oops, he's been made.

 

Flattery always works.

 

"Sorry, I just got lost in your eyes for a moment."

 

Unfortunately, either Steve's skills have gotten rusty since making things official with Sam and Buck, or Sam has just gotten far too wise to allow Steve's charm and debonair to distract from his righteous fury. Either way, Sam is none too amused.

 

His track record of failed attempts at flirting with Sam should have been an indication to change course and think up a new way to appease the man.

 

All of his best means of distraction and aversion when it comes to Sam and Bucky involve his dick, which is obviously not an option in the middle of a battle-torn Fifth Avenue.

 

"You think you're real cute, don't you?"

 

"Not nearly as cute as I think you are."

 

Steve is actually a bit startled by the sudden scoff to his right, wincing as Bucky begins tending to his arm with renewed vigor.

 

"That line never worked in the thirties, and it still doesn't work now. And hold still, you big baby."

 

Easier said than done when your nurse has a vibranium arm.

 

"As much as I appreciate the effort, babe, I'm fine. One of the guys at the med post could have patched me up."

 

Bucky, much like Sam, seems entirely unconvinced. 

 

For a moment, all Steve can think about is how this has to be at least the millionth time he has put Bucky in this position, fretting over him and tending to his wounds, and it's enough to see him stop fidgeting and allow the brunet to continue bandaging his arm in peace.

 

"Stevie, you have more bullet holes in you than a target dummy after a round with a semi-automatic, you are far from fine."

 

Bucky, despite having a very similar serum and advanced healing capability himself, still sees the need to patch up all of Steve's scrapes and bruises. Not that a little TLC from a gorgeous guy is a bad thing, but, well, it's the principle really. What would the media say if they caught sight of Captain America being doted on by one teammate while the other roasts him non-stop.

 

Come to think of it, that would actually be the best. Someone call Sean Hannity.

 

Sam and Bucky continue their playful banter, and despite the odd circumstances, Steve actually finds himself for the first time that day, able to close his eyes, relax his muscles, and just breath.

 

Life has not been easy since the accords drove a wedge into his team, and as much as Tony is an asshole, Steve never really realized how crucial he was until he wasn't around.

 

He'll also never admit it out loud, but he missed hearing the genius's dumb jokes and obscure references and childish innuendos.

 

When thinking upon the events in Germany and Siberia, however, the only thing Steve would change is allowing Sam and Bucky to be put in harm's way because of his actions.

 

Knowing that his campaign against the accords put four members of his team, his family, in jail cells in a high security prison, and another clinging to consciousness on the cold, hard floor of a forgotten hangar in a snow covered wasteland...

 

Maybe the extra hits and shots he takes these days are atonement for all that pain that each and every one of them endured.

 

Sam still wakes up in tears at night, images of Riley being shot out of the sky coinciding with Rhodes plunging toward the earth and the cold white cell he was trapped in afterward plaguing his dreams.

 

Bucky still walks around like his left arm is missing, and on one terrifying morning, lost time in the shower and began to panic as the rapidly chilling stream of water made his mind believe he was being frozen in time once again.

 

The sounds of Sam's laughter and the achingly soft way Bucky is tending to his arm pull Steve out of the haze of sadness that is becoming less and less frequent with each passing day, and it's with another deep exhale that he lets himself fully settle into the comfortable companionship of the two angels beside him.

 

Only to find that they are still dragging him. Naturally.

 

"Did you see him with that huge ugly orange one?"

 

Bucky looks up from the intricate bandaging job he's doing, very much like a work of art, to smile softly at Sam.

 

"You mean the one that looked like Donald Trump?"

 

No argument there.

 

Actually, the big ugly beast would most certainly enact better policies, and would not tweet nonsense at ass o' clock in the morning, and would not be in bed with the Russian Government.

 

But that is another story for another day.

 

"Yeah that one. Captain thought he was gonna open a can of whoop ass and ended up getting discus tossed through a Greyhound bus. It's a wonder you're still alive, Steve. Why you always have to antagonize the big ones?"

 

The sentiment is certainly not untrue, Steve has spent his life being subjected to the judgment and ire of others, be it for his appearance, or sexual orientation, or even his poor health, and somehow, every time he decides to stand up to one of his tormentors, it happens to be when the odds are stacked profoundly against him. 

 

Call him a masochist, but every danger he faces, every "big guy" he eliminates, is one less threat that Sam or Bucky or any other member of this team that are the only family he has in this world have to face. 

 

"I don't like bullies."

 

That gets a hardy laugh out of both of his boyfriends, and dammit, Steve would like to at least go five minutes trying to defend his own honor without cracking and laughing along with them.

 

"Don't have to tell me that. This is the same dude who tried to pick a fight with about a hundred construction workers at once because they were catcalling girls on Traction Avenue last week."

 

Before Steve can think up a sound response in argument, Bucky is jumping right in where Sam left off.

 

"And left a thirty dollar tip on a six dollar meal because the waiter got his ass slapped."

 

"AFTER punching the dude who hit him and getting us all banned for life."

 

"Two days before that he stopped traffic near Seventh to carry a turtle across the street."

 

"That's the same day that he went off on that reporter for calling the women protesting outside Planned Parenthood, snowflakes."

 

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to pull a Mr. Incredible yet. Wait until we both go to sleep and then stay up all night listening to police scanners."

 

Okay, now they are just being assholes.

 

Steve at least manages to get a small preparatory pre-phrase breath in this time before Bucky is parroting Sam's words, laughing his ass off all the while.

 

"You know he chased a pigeon for like six blocks the other day on our way to meet you on your lunch break because it stole a little girl's hair pin?"

"It was a Mary Poppins pin, Buck. Limited edition."

Sam and Bucky can't seem to help but continue to laugh at his expense, so Steve just sighs and checks the small screen displaying Redwing's flight around Seventh Avenue, soaring over the most intensely battle-damaged areas in the city. 

 

Cities across the world have thankfully stepped up their defenses and training for catastrophes such as this after the initial battle in New York that brought the Avengers together. 

 

Luckily, the team's response was quick and organized. Steve had arrived alongside Sam and Buck to aid the National Guard in their siege against the main invading fleet. That allowed Tony, Rhodes, and Vision to begin picking attackers off in mid-air. Hope and Scott began eliminating the enemy craft from the inside, and Wanda was a big help in sabotaging their weapons. Natasha, T'Challa and Clint arrived to help the trio of Caps while Sharon and Maria guarded SHIELD's med post.

 

All initial reports, while showing heavy damage, are listing no casualties, so the day has been a successful one. 

 

Steve's ego is currently taking quite the hit, but what are you gonna do?

"You might as well broadcast the words SQUARE UP on a screen above your forehead, babe. Did you put the fear of God in that pigeon? Teach him a lesson he won't soon forget?"

After a long and valiant battle, Steve finally breaks and laughs along with his boyfriends. Oh well. Pride is overrated anyway.

 

He'd also trade anything to keep the smiles on Sam and Bucky's faces in place for the rest of eternity.

His life has been far from perfect, but any moment with these two is the closest he's gotten by far.

 

"You two are such shits, you know that? And really, one afternoon apart and not one of you thought to check the calendar and see whose turn it is to be Cap today?"

 

"Brotherhood of the Traveling Shield." That's at least the name Bucky has given them after the both horrific and comical events that have led to them all being endowed with the title of Captain America.

 

At first, they were unsure where each of the others stood. Sam and Bucky took on the role out of necessity. Steve has gone so long wearing the Stars and Stripes that it has become a facet of his identity. Then, there was a certain point in time, one that none of them like to talk about, where it seemed no one in the world wanted anything to do with the suit or the men who adorned it. 

 

As they always tend to do, things got better, and as they did, the burden of wearing the uniform was no longer much of a burden at all, though deciding who gets to wear it on what day was still very much a nuisance.

 

So, they take turns. Steve gets to adorn the suit in their battle against ice monsters in the Scandinavian Mountains. Sam takes his turn for a photographed meeting with the National Security Council. Buck has a go with the shield when Baron "Master of Irrational and Convoluted Plots" Zemo leads a raid on a weapons facility in the Black Forest.

 

Most of the time, it all goes off without a hitch. 

 

Most of the time.

 

Then come the days where Bucky shows up in his uniform shirt, but Steve's pants, or Sam runs out of the house with his Falcon suit, accidentally leaving behind the wings it's meant to coincide with, and grabbing the shield instead. The media had had a field day when Steve came flying in like a graceless ostrich with Sam's wings standing out in stark contrast to his red, white, and blue number, sans shield. 

All of them turning up to the same battle in Stars and Stripes isn't nearly as embarrassing as the time Buck accidentally announced over the comms, which Fury happened to be linked into that day, that he forewent underwear when throwing on his tactical gear.

He and Sam had sure appreciated it.

Fury and the handful of FBI officials in the situation room with him? Not so much.

 

Come to think of it, the whole sexcapades being broadcast on the comms is quite the common occurrence in their little trio.

 

For instance, Bucky always announcing that he's not wearing article of clothing A or B. When that's not happening, he's broadcasting the things that he is wearing, namely, items of the intimate and lacy variety.

 

Or, maybe, Sam accidentally sending a coded encryption to Clint about the ribbed plug he'd shoved in his ass before a small intel mission at the Estonian royal palace that he had obviously meant to send to Steve.

 

Or perhaps, and this is not a failed script for an episode of Maury, the time Sam and Buck accidentally sent a 'home video' they'd made for Steve to Sharon, who was recovering in the hospital after a run-in with HYDRA in Barrow, Alaska, instead of the get well video all three of them had made together.

 

And, God, Steve loves them both so much. 

"It's definitely my turn. You had the shield when we fought that huge Cthulhu looking thing in French Polynesia, and Sammy had it when we stopped those Wendigos that escaped that AIM facility in Serbia."

 

What has Steve's life come to that a sentence such as that doesn't even cause a passing glance. 

 

"Wait, wait, wait. What about that charity event you did in San Diego last week? You went in your Cap uniform, Buck."

"That doesn't count! Nobody even shot at me."

 

Again, 1929 Steve would be absolutely dumbfounded by the conversations that have become commonplace in his life these days. 1929 Steve also had the Great Depression and Scarlet Fever to worry about, so crazy super hero talk wins this round.

 

"Did you write it on the dry-erase board?"

Most households have children's school photos and coupons hanging on their fridge. The Rogers-Wilson-Barnes household has a tiny dry-erase board chronicling whose turn it is to be Captain America.

Sign on the dotted line and you get to be a Star-Spangled mess for a day.

 

"Yes."

 

"Then it definitely counts. I guess it was your turn to be Cap, Steve."

 

Right now the last thing Steve could care about is some accidental breech in their uniform contract. 

 

He's got some Burger King coupons in his back pocket, a pair of sweat pants to throw on when he gets home and a new Star Wars trailer to watch.

 

And he'd like to stop the conversation about the uniforms they're wearing and get to some fun activities that involve no clothing whatsoever.

 

"Well the order is clearly ruined. So next time aliens come raining down from the sky I say we all steal one of Tony's suits and go from there."

 

Sam and Bucky seem acceptably pleased by the compromise, and it is with a soft pat on the shoulder that the two settle in on each side of Steve, curling under his arms as sirens still blare and smoke still plumes around them.

 

So what if it's not a candlelight dinner or a romantic walk along the beach?

 

Steve has got both of these men that he loves with every part of his soul at his side, heartbeats loud and alive in his ear, and that is all that he will ever need.

 

"Can't wait to see what FOX has to say about all this tomorrow."

 

"We'll be blamed for everything I'm sure. No one will say thank you, and the argument will go on and on and on until some new aliens attack or whatever the Hell else could go wrong, and then we're right back where we started."

 

Steve can't help but laugh in spite of himself. 

 

"Why do we continue to put up with all the bullshit? Instead of saving a bunch of ungrateful assholes, we could go vacation in Bora Bora, or that really nice lake house that Sam's mom has in Maine, or finally have an afternoon to ourselves to fuck all around the house all day long."

 

Sam and Bucky's attention was certainly stolen by that last suggestion, and Steve was only half kidding about that one.

 

"That's a wonderful idea, Cap, but keep your voice down would you? There are probably pap hidden all around us in this rubble, just waiting for us to say something embarrassing."

 

It would not be the first time. Cameras are constantly rolling, but somehow never manage to capture a damn thing other than the two seconds that one of them slip up and let their mouths run on along ahead of their brains.

 

Or that time Thor brought Asgardian liquor to one of their team parties and they all got drunk and decided that a game of strip poker and Snapchat are a good combination.

 

It's a wonder anyone in this world still trusts them to be the first line of defense against aliens and shit.

 

"All I'm concerned about right this second is getting a whopper and the two of you naked."

 

Any worry Sam or Buck may have had seems long forgotten with Steve's statement, even if it did catch the attention of one of the SHIELD agents assisting with a perimeter scan.

 

Not like Fury and all the rest aren't already intimately aware of all that occurs in their sitcom-worthy relationship.

 

Steve just gives the kid an apologetic smile and brief salute before turning his attention back to the beautiful men in his arms.

 

"Speaking of Whoppers...."

 

Like an angel sent from heaven above, Redwing interrupts the make out session Steve was just getting ready to enact as he descends from the rooftops above them with a Burger King bag in his possession, and Steve could just about cry if he weren't already laughing so damn hard.

 

Though he's not sure where or how there is a Burger King still standing, let alone fully operational, he is certainly not going to turn away such a generous offer.

 

"I love you so much."

 

Sam leans over and places a wet kiss on his cheek at the same moment Redwing drops the bag of burgers into Bucky's hands, who slides under Steve's arm and nestles into his side, passing out the whoppers and fries for all three of them.

 

"Love you too, flat ass."

 

Sam sidles up on Steve's other side, stealing an onion ring and another kiss on the cheek.

 

"I was talking to Redwing, actually, and I hope you know I'm eating all of these nuggets."

 

Eating Burger King in the rubble of what used to be a Macy's uptown is certainly not how Steve saw his day ending, but a whopper in his hand and Sam and Bucky in his arms is just about the best ending to the day he could have ever hoped for, gunshot wounds and all.

[](http://i.imgur.com/W8U8Q7r.jpg)  



End file.
